Por enquanto
by Tia Cellinha
Summary: Ainda era difícil não poder compartilhar todos os momentos ao lado de sua família, mas por enquanto, isso bastava para diminuir a saudade. Apenas por enquanto ... SasuSaku. 18 . One-shot. UN.


Oi genteeee! Fiquei tão empolgada com o último episódio de Boruto que saiu que resolvi escrever uma one falando sobre essas vindas para casa do Sasuke durante a madrugada! Escrevi a fic na empolgação e não revisei, por isso se tiver qualquer errinho me avisem para que eu possa consertar.

Não se enganem: a fic parece fofa, mas tem um monte de putaria também, cuidado kkkkkkkkkk

Beijos e espero que gostem tanto dessa fic quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la!

Capa provisória até eu arrumar uma.

* * *

Já havia colocado sua filha na cama há algum tempo, havia acabado de arrumar a cozinha e subiu para o seu quarto a fim de tomar um banho e relaxar algum tempo na banheira. Ainda se sentia tensa e eufórica devido a luta de Sarada que havia ocorrido mais cedo durante o exame _chunin_. Sakura havia gritado, surtado e quase levantou da arquibancada para ir ela mesma dar uma surra naquele moleque abusado quando viu sua filha sangrar não só uma, mas duas vezes durante a luta.

Chegou ao ponto de Ino e Temari pedirem pra ela se acalmar mais de uma vez naquela tarde, pois, quando Uchiha Sakura ficava irritada, nada poderia pará-la. Mas como sempre, sua filha superou todas as suas expectativas mostrando ser uma ninja excelente com uma incrível capacidade analítica e um talento excepcional.

Fez um coque frouxo nos cabelos cor de rosa e se despiu enquanto jogava alguns sais de banho na banheira. Descansou a cabeça na borda e relaxou sentindo a água quente na sua pele. Ainda estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto de tanto orgulho de sua filha e riu sozinha quando lembrou da conversa que tivera com ela mais cedo, Sarada era mesmo uma criança muito perspicaz.

Também suspirou frustrada sentindo falta de seu marido naquele momento, queria que ele estivesse ali com ela acompanhando de perto todas as vitórias de sua filha, sabia que ele dava um jeito de dar uma espiada no exame _chunin,_ mas Sakura tinha plena noção que Sasuke não poderia se dar esse luxo. Se a nova geração estava em paz, era graças ao esforço e trabalho duro que seu marido estava fazendo, mas ainda sim, ele dava o jeito dele de conseguir passar algum tempo com ela e Sarada. Algumas vezes ele chegava bem tarde e somente podia velar o sono da filha em silêncio, mas Sakura agradeceu mentalmente pelas coisas estarem indo tão bem em sua família, eles mereciam isso depois de tudo que haviam passado.

Mas aquele era um dos momentos em que ela deixava um pouco seu espírito de ninja de lado e pensava só como Sakura, a esposa. Queria que seu marido estivesse ali com ela hoje, colocariam sua filha na cama juntos, ele a ajudaria com a louça da cozinha compartilhando alguns momentos do dia e depois fariam amor até ambos estarem relaxados o suficiente para dormir. Desceu seus dedos pelo próprio corpo tocando seus seios e seu sexo, hoje seria um daqueles dias em que ela teria que se satisfazer sozinha...

_ Sasuke-kun... – Sussurrou o nome do marido imaginando que eram os dedos dele escorregando em sua intimidade, mas mal teve tempo de aproveitar o momento quando sentiu uma movimentação estranha em casa. Levantou da banheira rapidamente e se enrolou na toalha para ver o que estava acontecendo, e quando chegou ao quarto de casal que dividia com Sasuke, seu marido estava ali em carne e osso, como se tivesse ouvido seu chamado por ele.

_ Anata – Imediatamente ela o abraçou e o beijou nos lábios esquecendo completamente que estava apenas de toalha.

_ Tadaima, hmm. – Sasuke a olhou curioso, não estava esperando que ela fosse recebe-lo praticamente nua, mas não iria reclamar se isso se tornasse um hábito.

_ Não estava esperando que fosse voltar hoje, achei que fosse ficar fora mais alguns dias.

_ Passei só para ver se está tudo bem, mas acho que posso passar a noite. – disse ele sentindo-se excitado apenas pela visão de sua bela esposa seminua.

Sakura deixou uma risada escapar, ela entendia perfeitamente o _porquê_ de ele ter mudado de ideia.

_ Venha, vamos tomar banho. A água está quente. – Disse ela o guiando pela mão em direção ao banheiro.

Retirou a capa dele com cuidado, jogando em algum canto do banheiro. Desabotoou o colete e a camisa social que em sua opinião o deixavam apenas mais bonito do que já era, se é que isso era possível. Alisou o peitoral dele com suas mãos e depositou um beijo terno bem próximo ao coração, deixando claro o quanto ela o amava com esse simples gesto.

_ Eu senti a sua falta... – Ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele, descendo suas hábeis mãos de _iryō-nin_ até o membro que ela sabia que já estava ereto desde o momento em que ele a havia visto.

_ Eu também. – Sem aguentar mais a pequena tortura de sua esposa, Sasuke retirou a calça e a cueca rapidamente, e tirou a toalha de Sakura deixando o corpo dela finalmente livre para ele.

Com a ajuda do Susanoo ele projetou um braço para erguer a esposa pela cintura e a carregar no colo até a banheira enquanto ele a beijava sem parar. Ele a depositou com cuidado na borda da banheira enquanto descia seus lábios famintos pelo pescoço, colo e finalmente os seios que ele tanto amava. Sugou cada um deles e massageou puxando os mamilos com um pouco de força, do jeito que sabia que ela gostava, mas não demorou muito ali, tinha plena consciência que ela queria _outro tipo_ de atenção.

Seus lábios escorregaram pela barriga, ventre, e finalmente alcançou seu destino final chegando _lá,_ abriu as coxas macias de sua esposa encaixando seu rosto no sexo dela, pronto para satisfazer tanto os seus desejos quanto os de Sakura.

_ Senti tanta falta do seu cheiro... – Ele sussurrou e então ele a tocou com a língua fazendo Sakura jogar a cabeça pra trás e apertar com mais força a borda da banheira na qual estava se segurando. A língua dele era quente, macia e molhada e ele a conhecia como a palma de sua mão, sabendo exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para dar prazer a ela.

_ Anata, por favor ... – Sakura gemeu o nome dele o encarando com olhos nublados de desejo e os lábios entreabertos. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, adorava a visão dela durante o sexo, tão _gostosa_ que ele poderia passar horas a observando.

Ele sabia que ela não aguentaria muito por estarem há alguns dias sem sexo, por isso rodeou com a língua todo o sexo dela e apenas depois se concentrou no pequeno _botão_ que a levaria até o limite. Ele apoiou as pernas dela nos ombros dele e intensificou a carícia, e quando sentiu o sexo dela ficar mais molhado e Sakura segurar os cabelos dele puxando-o mais para ela, ele soube que tinha atingido seu objetivo.

Sem estar completamente satisfeita, ela desceu da borda da banheira e se sentou no colo dele, encaixando seu sexo no membro de Sasuke, fazendo com que ambos gemessem ao mesmo tempo com o contato mais íntimo. Sakura subia e descia sobre ele sendo guiada pela mão firme de seu marido em sua cintura, nunca deixando seus lábios separados dos dele.

Assim como ela, ele estava _faminto_ , então não havia motivo para prolongar muito o ato. Mais tarde eles fariam amor novamente, dessa vez com calma e na cama, mas agora era desejo puro e cru que precisava ser saciado com urgência. Ele a estocou mais algumas vezes, rápido e forte, deixou que o prazer dela viesse primeiro e pouco depois dela alcançar o seu ápice, o dele veio intenso e arrebatador fazendo Sasuke apertar a cintura dela com força e gemer mais alto em resposta.

Sakura sorriu para ele e o beijou, retirando-o de dentro dela mas sem sair de cima do colo dele.

_ Okaeri, anata. Estou feliz por você está de volta.

_ Eu também.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo juntos na banheira, Sakura fez questão de ajudar Sasuke com o banho, passando espuma por todo o corpo dele enquanto o lavava e o acariciava ao mesmo tempo. Lavou os cabelos dele massageando bem o couro cabeludo, fazendo Sasuke relaxar em suas mãos. Não era como se ele precisasse de ajuda, mas ela gostava de mimar ele quando estava em casa, como Sasuke passava várias noites fora por causa de sua missão, na maioria das vezes esse tipo de conforto era algo que ele não tinha, então, ela gostava de agradá-lo nesses momentos. Ele também aproveitou o momento para curtir o tempo a sós com sua esposa, banhando-a com a espuma ao mesmo tempo que aproveitava para apreciar o corpo que ele tanto amava e desejava. Quando finalmente estavam limpos e satisfeitos, saíram e foram se ajeitar para deitar.

...

Sakura estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sasuke enquanto fazia círculos imaginários com as unhas sobre o peito dele. Eles haviam acabado de fazer amor e finalmente ela estava se sentindo sonolenta.

_ Anata, porque não me contou que havia ensinado o _Goukakyuu no jutsu_ para a Sarada? Ela foi incrível hoje, você deveria ter visto.

_ Eu sei, ela é nossa filha afinal.

_ Da próxima vez que vocês forem treinar, me avise, eu gostaria de ir junto.

Sasuke a encarou divertido.

_Vou pensar no seu caso.

Sakura deu uma risadinha e se aconchegou melhor no peito dele. No fim, ela sabia que conseguiria o que quisesse, Uchiha Sasuke se fazia de difícil mas era muito fácil dobrá-lo, ela e Sarada sabiam bem disso. Dormiram juntos, sentindo o calor um do outro e Sasuke se despediu de sua família antes do sol nascer e enquanto sua filha ainda dormia. Ainda era difícil não poder compartilhar todos os momentos ao lado delas, mas por enquanto isso bastava para diminuir a saudade. Por enquanto ...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Críticas, sugestões e reviews são sempre bem-vindos, amo muito ler eles  
Um beijão e boa madrugada a todos!


End file.
